


Taken

by sserpente



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: CMNF, Dom Loki, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Loki smut, Mentions of Death, Orgasm Denial, Scrapper!Reader, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sub Loki, dub con, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: He fell from the sky like a raven haired angel, with a dark green cape instead of wings and enchanting, beautiful blue eyes that seemed to burn every fibre of your skin, immediately catching your attention when one day, you languidly roam through the many piles of useless debris on Sakaar for something valuable to trade. Fascinated, you decide to keep him to yourself for a tiny bit of fun. Little do you know, however, that you should never underestimate Loki, the God of Mischief…





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t get this out of my mind. It’s so fucking hot, I had to write it right away… at 1 am in the morning. Have fun reading and don't forget to hit that follow button on Tumblr! @sserpente Love y'all! ;-)

He fell from the sky like a raven haired angel, with a dark green cape instead of wings and enchanting, beautiful eyes that seemed to burn every fibre of your skin and look right through you, learning your darkest secrets when he spotted you walking towards him with one of your companions, your face covered by a white cloth to protect you from the sun and dust.

Suspicion and hostility was glistening in the mesmerising blue of them. He pursed his lips, lifted his chin and raised his arms in defeat, promising subtly he meant no harm. Well of course, he didn’t. _No one_ who came here, involuntarily, meant any harm. His fate was in your hands now. He might as well pray you were going to be merciful on him.

Checking him out from head to toe, you took in his muscly, well-defined but still slim and graceful body. He looked mischievous, intelligent and skilled, strong even. Heaven knew where he had come from and how he had ended up here but the amount of money you could already see the Grandmaster waving at you for him would be massive.

Licking your lower lip behind your cloth, you imagined the pile of units all yours for the taking if you handed him in, selling him as a gladiator. Perhaps he would be the one to win against the Hulk. _That_ would bring you twice as much as you would already receive for offering him to the Grandmaster in the first place.

Still, you briefly weighed your options.

“Are you a fighter? Or are you food?” Your companion barked, grinning from behind his cloth and raising his gun to underline his words. _There is only one correct answer if you want to live, stranger._

No. There was something about him… something fascinating. Whoever he was, you wanted to know. Every piece of his memories, every word that escaped his lips, every inch of his godly body…

The stranger chuckled darkly, the swift tone of light discomfort swinging in his voice when he spoke.

“I can ensure you, I am not edible. Certainly, I will hardly taste well.” It was smooth. Alluring and almost… seductive. Like he chose each word with utter thought, like his tongue was made of pure silver. You came to a choice quickly.

“I beg to differ.” You shot back, narrowing your eyes at him. Surely, he would taste beyond ravishing once you had him tied to your bed, stroking his stiff cock and licking over the tip to taste his arousal. _Oh yes_ , this one you would keep to yourself. Fuck the units. He was too precious.

“I am King Loki of Asgard. Surely, we can come to an agreement that will work for both of us. What is this place? Where am I?”

_Loki._ The name suited him. Loki as in the God of Mischief? You had heard of the gods of Asgard. It would explain his handsome looks. Whatever title he claimed to have though, here on Sakaar it was insignificant, meaningless. Here, he would be nothing more than your toy.

Smirking maliciously behind your white cloth, you tilted your head once more. “Oh, I was unaware I was in the presence of royalty. I am terribly sorry, my king. But you see you are on Sakaar. There are no kings here, no queens and princes and princesses.”

“I’ll send in a call, we need an appointment with the Grandmaster, he needs to look at this one himself.” Your companion suggested, turning to head back to his spaceship.

“No. You can have my share of last week’s raid, I’ll keep him.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, his lips slightly parted. _Mmmmm…_ you were already imagining nibbling on those thin lips all the while riding him senseless. You wondered what he would look like when he came undone, moaning breathlessly and helplessly underneath you.

“Are you sure? He looks like a piece of work.”

“I am sure.” You had never done this before. The men you had bedded before had been willing, whores of the Grandmaster he occasionally _lent_ you without charging you for selling him gladiators. But Loki… you _wanted_ him. Utterly. All of him. He was so different… perhaps eventually, you would let him go again if only you could have your fun with him first.

“Alright… guess I leave you two lovebirds alone then.” Grinning evilly, your companion turned around, returning to his spaceship. You remained standing as still as a statue until he flew off, the engine roaring loudly and the air pressure robbing your of your hearing for a moment. Then, you slowly took a few steps forward, eyeing Loki in an intrigued manner.

You didn’t expect him to back away—glued to the dirty ground, he watched your every move like a hawk, his hands—soft and clean hands with long fingers, god damn—still up in the air. It would pass off like it always did. Any moment now, he would attempt to strike, you would overbear him and then drag him onto your spaceship.

And he did. Loki conjured a shiny dagger out of thin air, hauling off both brutally and gracefully. You would have been lying if you had said you were not surprised. It must be true, what they said about him. A master of magic, tricks and illusions. _Oh, it had been a_ very good _decision to keep him all to yourself._

Dodging his powerful blow, you flung one of your obedience disks at him. The cool metal instantly latched onto the sensitive skin of his long and flawless neck, digging its hooks deep into him. Loki grunted in pain, more so when you activated the taser and sent him jerking until he fell to his knees, collapsing to the ground, his mischievous weapon of choice falling to the ground like a useless piece of wood.

You would keep it. Proper weapons were a rarity on Sakaar and you possessing an actual dagger from Asgard, one of the nine infamous realms, would gain you respect and polish your reputation. You could barely wipe the anticipating grin from your face when you grabbed his green cape and pulled him towards your spaceship.

 

For a god, it took him surprisingly long to recover from the electricity shocks you had given him on the way to your apartment. Loki didn’t put up a fight when you fought to toss him onto your bed, using two pairs of strong shackles to restrain him and chain him to your bedposts, which you both linked to a collar you put around his neck.

There was no symbolic reason to it, really. It merely served the purpose to threaten to crush his windpipe if he tried pulling at the cuffs too much so he would only end up hurting himself. He might have been the Trickster but you had a few up your sleeve as well.

God, he looked so _beautiful_. Especially unconscious, with all of his features relaxed and peaceful, he did in fact look like an angel, too perfect to be true. You would _worship_ his body with your hands and tongue, that you were already sure of.

Your heart jumped in joyful anticipation and excitement when he finally opened his stunning blue eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness in your apartment. He needed a second to realise his surroundings had changed, another one to notice he was chained up.

A smirk crept up on your lips from behind your cloth when you watched him struggle for a while only to give up a few minutes in. He was indeed smart then. It was useless to fight the metal.

Clenching his jaw, his blue eyes darted around the bedroom until he found you. Curiously, he drank in your form. “You will pay for this.” He stated simply, his voice calm and composed. An amused scoff escaped your lips.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to threaten me… in the position you’re in right now?”

Loki smirked. He… what? Why did he smirk? It hit you straight between your legs, a familiar wetness pooling in your black panties. Pressing them together impatiently, you approached the bed and sat down on the edge just when he spoke up again.

“You are right, I apologise… I gave you my name.” He continued then, nodding courtly. “It is only fair if you give me yours.” Fuck, he was charming too. If he kept acting like this, you would give him _everything_ he asked for.

“Me?” Still surprised, you smiled to yourself, hiding a sudden sadness flaming up deep in your guts. You hadn’t used your real name in years. “Call me Scrapper 101. Or just 101, whatever you prefer to scream.”

The God of Mischief frowned. “Surely you must have a _real_ name?”

“Maybe…” The only other thing on this planet you trusted with your real name was your diary. An old scrapbook you had brought from Earth. It carried years of your deepest thoughts, wishes and desires, memories about your old life and information about your person. It was dangerous to keep it, that you were very well aware of but there had to be at least something you wanted to hold on to if you abandoned Earth for good for the rest of your life. It was quite safe in its hiding place behind your drawer.

“Well then, 101, who is it who is in charge here? You must have some kind of leader on this planet.”

So he wanted to talk? Fine… stalling you wouldn’t change what you were going to do to him. You could barely await ripping those expensive garments off his body, admiring his exposed body and taking in his naked form before tasting him.

“Oh, we do. The Grandmaster. He’s like… millions of years old. He runs and owns the place. I work for him. Whenever lost souls find their way here, I collect them and sell them to him in exchange for some cash. It’s an acceptable life compared to… whatever.” _Compared to your previous one._

Loki frowned, noticing how you stopped yourself from telling him too much. He was instantly aware of how you didn’t want him to know anything about you—and there was no need to, really. Whatever you had had on Earth, it was over. You lived here now and you did things that questioned your morals but as long as you could still look in the mirror without being disgusted by yourself, you figured, it was alright.

“You consider me a lost soul? I am a king, little one. I have both purpose and a kingdom to rule. If you just let me talk to the Grandmaster…”

“Look,” you interrupted harshly. “I already told you there are no kings on this planet. You belong to me now, Loki and I’ll do to you whatever I please.”

The God of Mischief opened his mouth to protest, yet not a single sound escaped his thin lips. Fascination radiated off him as he watched you climbing on the mattress to straddle his lap. The leather material of his garments felt cool and comfortable against your skin. You had to suppress a moan when you finally took off the white cloth from your face and tossed it out of bed, revealing your face to him.

For a brief moment, Loki simply stared at you, slightly tilting his head.

“And what is it you are going to me, little one?” His teasing nickname for you sent jolts of electricity straight to your pussy. What was happening to you? No man had ever affected you like this. You blinked in an attempt to keep your hard-earned composure.

“I think you know, _Loki_ …” you murmured absentmindedly, your eyes roaming over his body, taking in every centimetre. Licking your lips, you tore at the soft fabric to reveal his chest. A little pale but well-defined and muscly, flawless in every aspect. He was _perfect_. You sucked in a sharp breath upon eyeing him, causing him to chuckle darkly.

His reactions should concern you. Did he mean to confuse you? Did he know about the effect he had on your willing body? Impossible. He might be a god but he would not be able to read minds… right?

Shaking off the thought by pushing a few strands of your hair out of your face, you allowed your fingers to touch his skin, setting a hot burning fire to your hands. Trembling, you let them dance over his stomach until you reached the rough seam of his leather pants, ready to tear those off as well.

You were impatient. Aroused. Stupefied by this captivating man. Almost clumsily you undid the buttons, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric to get it out of the way.

“Are you sure about this, little one?” His smooth and now suddenly hoarse voice tore you back into reality. Your eyes shot up to meet his blue ones. It was like he captured you, plodding through your mind like a greedy scavenger.

Nodding mutely, you lowered your gaze again. He _was_ perfect, through and through. Loki’s length was impressive, truly the size of a god and quite frankly, _beautiful_. Licking your lips once more, you already imagined what he would taste like. He wasn’t hard yet but you would take care of that with pleasure.

It was then he yanked at his shackles for the first time, gritting his teeth and hissing as his whole body jerked, his muscles tensing. He almost threw you off his lap in the process.

“Let. Me. Go…” He choked out angrily, narrowing his blue eyes at you. It was you who chuckled in response this time. There went his patience.

“What part of ‘you are mine now’ don’t you understand, I wonder?” You didn’t leave him any time to answer. Instead, without forewarning, you wrapped your right hand around his manhood, gasping at how nice he felt between your fingers.

He instantly fought a moan when you started stroking him, fascinated by how he started to twitch under your affective touches. You soon brought your left hand up to caress his balls, enjoying how he grew hard. Proudly, his cock, ready with need and lust, rested against his stomach after you released him, shifting backwards a bit to lean down.

You could feel him shiver when you licked over his tip for the first time, your eyes closing with relish upon learning his taste. He was downright delicious, a devilishly good-looking man you would never let leave your bed again.

Loki moaned, the uncontrollable sound echoing through your bedroom like a prayer. Throwing his head back, he bucked his hips to thrust against your tongue, begging for more friction. You smiled satisfactorily, obliging and taking the tip of him into your mouth, sucking him like a piece of candy.

Oh, he was. He was so much sweeter than any kind of treat you had ever tasted. Eagerly, you slid him deeper into your mouth, taking in as much as you could before allowing him to pleasure himself. Your hands resumed caressing his balls and stomach, stroking his thighs now and then as his moans grew louder, pure bliss radiating off him like tropical heat.

You could tell he was struggling with himself. Not wanting to give in to the bliss you gave him, he thrashed around on the bed, fighting his inevitable climax but oh, you were too desperate for his hot semen shooting into your mouth. You would take that orgasm from him, whether he wanted it or not.

Smirking around his thick cock, your movements grew more frantic. Fast and demandingly, your head bopped up and down his length, devouring him as if he was your last meal and then, you felt him twitching under your worshipping touches, pulsating with his release. Loki growled like a caged animal when he came in your mouth, shooting his warm seed deep down your throat.

Hungrily, you swallowed every last drop of him, noticing with delight that he did not turn soften as of yet. With a silent smack of your lips, you released him, his manhood still jerking under your heated gaze, requiring more of your seducing treatment.

“Now don’t tell me you didn’t like that, Loki…” You purred, gently driving your fingernails over his bare chest. Goose bumps erupted from where they left an invisible trail, making him hiss in fake agony once more.

“Untie me and I will _show_ you how much I _liked_ this.” He growled darkly. He was staring daggers at you—hot, glowing and pointy daggers like the one he had attempted to strike you with, yet at the same time you could clearly see the arousal and desire glistening in his blue eyes.

Giggling wickedly, you grabbed the seam of your dark pants. “Already? I have barely started…”

You were too impatient to remove all of your clothes, too proud to do so. This man might be your new-fetched slave but as of yet, there was no need to reveal more of you than you wanted him to see. This was about you and if he behaved, you might let him cum again, this time after having been sheathed deep inside your core.

Shoving your panties aside to expose your swollen pussy lips, dripping with arousal and need, you sucked in a deep breath when the cool air in your apartment hit your wetness, wasting no time in guiding his still erect length to your entrance.

His involuntary moaning urged you on, teasing both him and yourself as you slid his moist tip up and down your slit, grazing your swollen clit before finally pushing him inside you, grunting with pleasure at the feeling of him stretching your walls and filling you so good. You could feel him twitching inside you, begging for friction, begging to thrust but you took your time.

Painfully slow at first, you started riding him, supporting yourself by pressing your palms flat against his chest, feeling it heave under your firm grip. Sighing, you leaned forward to capture his thin lips in a tender kiss before pulling away again, tasting his mouth on yours.

“Loki…” His name left your lips like a prayer as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, your head falling back to expose your neck. “Oh Loki…”

Rocking your hips in frenzy, you moaned with every stroke, allowing him to buck his hips to meet your own. Antagonising waves of pure bliss cursed through your veins when you looked down to where your bodies became one, his cock stretching you so beautifully you almost came from the sheer sight of it.

Perhaps in time, you would trust him enough to leave him untied during sex, letting him worship and praise your body with his soft hands like you had his, permitting him to play with your clit while you pleasured yourself with his impressive cock. For now, however, you would have to take care of the job yourself.

Moaning shamelessly, you arched your back, one of your hands seeking out the most sensitive bundle of nerves to circle it, stroke it, and massage it until you almost lost your mind from all the pleasure building in your body.

A familiar knot tightened deep in your stomach, your walls clenching around Loki’s length as you climbed the ladder to orgasm higher and higher and higher, ready to let go and fall, tossing yourself down an uncompassionate abyss that would consume all of you.

Loki growled when he felt you getting closer, awaiting impatiently how you would milk his cock and drive him to his own blissful high once more. He was barely fighting it now. Instead, he desperately attempted to win the upper hand. It was a battle he would lose.

You screamed, your voice breaking when your orgasm hit you, washing over you and drowning you in endless waves of ruthless pleasure. Contracting around his hard cock again and again, you moved your hips rhythmically to ride it out until you collapsed on top of him, spent and satisfied.

His penis was still sheathed inside you, twitching and aching and begging for a finale… a tortured and disappointed moan escaping his lips when you forced him to slide out of you, rearranging your underwear and pulling up your pants again to get up.

Loki was a handsome man, a man one would want to be the father of their children, however… there was something too intimate about letting him cum inside you and you were not ready to have him do it just yet.

His blue eyes were wide with anticipation and hope, his gorgeous lips parted. Where you done with him? Where you going to finish him off? Biting your lower lip, an idea struck your mind.

“Beg for it.” You suggested casually, tilting your head as you eyed him down to catch every second of his reaction with a mischievous sparkling in them. You could practically feel the wrath and humiliation radiating off him, the war clamouring inside him. “Ask me to make you cum.”

Holding back an evil smirk, you waited for his reply. One second passed, then another one. You feared he would call you names and curse you and perhaps, in his mind he did but Loki knew better than to anger you. You were the one in charge here—you were the one who had chained him up.

“ _Fine,_ ” He spat. “ _Do it_. Finish what you started.” It was far from polite, submissive or _begging_ of any kind but for now, you let it count. Your companion had warned you he would be a tough one to break but at least, he had asked.

You took your time to climb back on the bed, this time lying down next to him and propping your elbow on the mattress to be able to enjoy the sight of his half naked body. Your smirk grew wider as you grabbed his rock hard length and started jerking him off. The velvety skin against your palm made you gasp, your ears focusing solely on his wanting moans.

It didn’t take him long to lose his mind. Only seconds in, revelling under your tender touches, he began thrusting forward uncontrollably, fucking your hand like nothing else mattered. You gasped once more when he orgasmed, twitching and jerking in your hand, pulsating and staining your fingers with ropes of his warm seed.

Then, he finally softened, panting loudly and closing his mesmerising blue eyes to reclaim at least some of his composure. He was so _beautiful_ when he came undone, even more so when he was relaxed. Smiling to yourself, you wiped your hand on the bed sheets and made a note to change them tomorrow before nuzzling into him and wrapping an arm around his steel chest.

“Sweet dreams, _my king._ ” You murmured before giving in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Memories of last night haunted you like gentle caresses when your eyes flattered open. You could hardly believe this wonderful man was yours now. Today, your task would it be to get him to talk. Heaven, you wanted to know _everything_ , every little detail. His past, his present, his future, his favourite colour and favourite book… all of it you wanted to belong to you.

A content sigh escaped your lips when you turned around to cuddle up against him—only to be met with an empty bed. Instantly, you shot up, ignoring how your vision went black for a moment. You were wide awake in the twinkling of an eye, looking around your apartment in shock.

He was _gone._ The shackles were gone. His dagger on top of your drawer was gone. _No…_ this was impossible. Those shackles… ten horses would have been unable to break them. How on Earth had he freed himself?

Breathing heavily, you flinched when you sensed a movement from the corner of your eye. Your head spun around, spotting Loki leaning against the threshold of your bedroom door, his arms crossed and a smug and downright mischievous expression on his face.

“Good morning, little one.”

Panicking, you reached into the pocket of your jacket to pull out the taser. He only smirked, watching you struggle for a moment before conjuring it out of thin air, his long fingers toying with it playfully. Only now did you notice that he had removed the obedience disk from his neck.

“Are you looking for this?” He asked innocently, tilting his head.

“I must admit, I was not prepared for this little trick of yours. You are quite the little minx. But I _am_ the God of Mischief. A lot of people have made the mistake to underestimate my abilities. Breaking free from your pitiful restraints was almost too easy once you were sound asleep.” He explained. The eerie calmness in his voice worried you. You were done for. You were completely and utterly done for.

“I also enjoyed this a lot.” Smirking once more, he lifted up a brown scrapbook. _Your_ scrapbook. “A quite entertaining reading, little _mortal._ ”

You were frozen. Paralysed. Incapable of even opening your mouth.

“The Grandmaster was very understanding of my situation. He offered me my own apartment, a new wardrobe and a much desired position at his side. A much more appropriate way of treating a true king, would you not agree with me?”

“W-why have you come back? Are you going to kill me?” You finally chirped.

Loki frowned, acting confused. “Now, now, did we not have too much fun together last night? No. I will not kill you, little one.”

“Then what do you want?” You replied, your voice trembling like leaves in the wind.

“I want _revenge._ I warned you last night that you would pay for this. Now be a good girl and lay down again so I can tie you up.” He growled commandingly, narrowing his blue eyes at you.

Panting fearfully, you shook your head, moving slowly to get out of bed and fetch your weapon. The irrational part of you hoping that you would reach it in time blinded you too much to expect he would lunge forward and wrap his arm around your waist, possessively pressing you against his body.

Shrieking, you thrashed, attempting to hit him, slap him, bite him, whatever you could think of but it was no use. He was _way_ stronger than you… and he was merciless.

“You robbed me of an orgasm last night, little one. In return I shall rob you of one of yours.” He growled hungrily.

Breathing in frantically, you flinched once more when he ripped your clothes off your body without forewarning, not bothering to leave them intact. Cool air hit your naked skin like a soft breeze when the sound of breaking fabric echoed through your bedroom, hardening your nipples within seconds.

Your resistance was short-lived. Soon, your strength was used up, your body resting defencelessly against his steel chest.

Loki chuckled when he lifted you up effortlessly to carry you over to your bed and threw you on it like a weightless pillow. Only the fraction of a second after, he was hovering above you, trapping you between the mattress and his body.

You glanced up at him mutely, with widened eyes and a fearful but anticipating expression on your face when he reached up to snatch your wrists and tie them to the bedposts. The tide had turned and you… you were at _his_ mercy now. Naked, exposed and helpless, with him in charge… the thought both aroused and scared you.

“To be honest, I quite enjoyed last night. But you see I am not _owned_ , little one.” He purred, his hot breath brushing against your ear. “I _own._ ”

Wetness stained your naked thighs. You were panting heavily when Loki’s soft hands started travelling all over your body, exploring what you had denied him last night. With greedy blue eyes, he cupped your breasts, kneading them all the while licking his lips, playing with the hard nubs and twisting and rolling them between his fingers until you moaned from both pain and pleasure.

“You took pleasure from my body last night. Now _I_ will take pleasure from _yours_.” He went on. The hoarse threat sounded like a dark promise, tingling right between your legs.

“Please…” _Please what? Stop? Keep going? Give me more?_ Confused by your own reactions, you watched him undoing the buttons of his pants to free his pulsating erection. It sprang free in joyful anticipation, making you chew on your lower lip. He had felt so good inside you last night… would he be rough, now that he was in charge?

The cool leather of his armour brushed against your naked skin when he positioned himself between your legs impatiently, pushing your knees apart to grant himself better access. For a brief moment, he simply stared at your swollen sex, your pussy lips glistening with wetness just for him.

You moaned in pure bliss when he filled you to the hilt, not giving you any time to adjust to his size once he plunged into you possessively, taking what he wanted. Your wrists stung from the metal cuffs around them, your arms aching from trying to break free of them to touch him, guide him, _anything._

Instead, Loki took control. Grabbing your hips firmly, his fingers digging into your skin, he started rocking into you relentlessly, fucking you good, hard and fast. He hit that sweet spot deep inside you over and over as he changed his angle to thrust even deeper, making sure to bring you right where he wanted you—to the brink of orgasm.

He was quick to succeed. Panting, moaning and screaming, you bucked your hips, arching your back, begging utterly devoted to let you cum. Just a little more friction… just a little more…

“Loki… Loki, oh, don’t stop, don’t stop! Ahhh…”

The God of Mischief smirked upon hearing your breathless pleas.

“Not until I have taken back what was mine to claim. Don’t you _dare_ cum before me.” This time, you actually believed he would punish you cruelly if you ignored his order. Forcing your eyes shut, you clawed at your cuffs, trying hard to obey until he tensed to spill himself deep inside you, spurting ropes of his cum deep into your core. You would have had to lie if you had said it did not feel amazing to have him fill you up and mark you as his so intimately, your whole body shaking from pleasure as he rid out his orgasm and enjoyed the frantic twitching of his member against your tight walls.

His smirk grew devilish when he finally stilled, his cock still hard as it rested inside you, filling you completely.

“Go on.” He said, raising his eyebrows. “Cum. Make yourself cum on my cock like you did last night, you greedy little girl.”

Moaning, this time in annoyance and desperation, you bucked your hips, attempting to fuck yourself, bring yourself back to that wonderful chasm you wanted to send yourself flying down…

“I… can’t… I can’t, not like this…” You whined, sweat pooling underneath your naked body. Your limbs were shaking, your heart beating like a steam hammer. Loki tilted his head, grabbing your waist with so much force you screamed in sudden pain.

“What a shame…” He mocked sarcastically. He knew exactly it was impossible for you to orgasm like that.

Gritting his teeth, he started pounding into you once more, eager to make you cum around his cock this time. One of his soft hands reached down to massage your clit, flicking it relentlessly until you almost passed out from all the pleasure and sensations, the pressure building again faster than the twinkling of an eye.

“Beg me…” Loki growled, smirking again. You only moaned in response, unwilling to grant him that gratification just yet, even if it meant to torment yourself. “ _Beg me…_ beg me to let you cum.”

Was this how he had felt yesterday? Desperate, fighting your own body, devastated and so, so aroused it physically hurt?

_Fuck it._ You were lost. You had been lost to him the moment you had decided to keep him for yourself. He was dangerous and witty, would he not kill you if you disobeyed him?

“Oh God, _please_. Please, please, please, Loki, let me cum, please! I beg you, I beg you, please! Please…”

Sucking in a deep breath, you prayed it would suffice him. You needed to cum so badly… _so badly…_

Loki chuckled as he sped up his movements, stroking your clit as fast as he was thrusting into you. He tossed you right over that delicious cliff when he reached his second climax himself, spurting even more of his cum deep inside you.

Thrashing around wildly, you screamed your lungs out as if being tortured, trying hopelessly to ride down the waves of pleasure that threatened to break your body in two, shattering you like glass. Loki pulled out of you with one last groan, collapsing next to your spent form.

His seed kept dribbling out of you, staining the bed sheets and decorating your still lightly contracting pussy, your legs not ceasing to tremble uncontrollably.

“You should be able to see yourself right now, little one. So beautiful… you look ravishing with my seed painting your fragile body, marking you.” He purred, running his fingertips across your chest and creating goose bumps all over your breasts.

“It almost looks like you belong to _me_ now, little one. A mere scrapper is, technically, _below_ me, regarding my relationship to the Grandmaster.”

He was right. If the Grandmaster had in fact welcomed him as a cherished guest, you were nothing more but a mere slave yourself… _his_. And although you were scared shitless, dreading what else he had in store for you, the warm sensation spreading in your whole body made up for it. He was still the man you had wanted all to yourself. If he kept you… you would still get your way.

“You wanted all of me… now I shall take all of you.” He continued, making you shiver. “You will move in with me. I expect all of your belongings to be stored at my place by the end of the day but for now…” He really did sound like a king. Commanding, stern and intimidating but also charming, intelligent and convincing. “For now, you will answer all of my questions without hesitation and lies, am I understood?”

“Y-yes,” You stuttered.

“Good. What is your real name, little one? I want to hear it from _you_ , not from a few scribbled words in an old scrapbook.”

So this was it. Utter submission. Utter devotion. Utter commitment. It felt strangely arousing, oddly satisfying and soothing.

“(Y/N)… m-my name is (Y/N).”

Loki’s mischievous smirk widened. “Hmm… I promise to treat you well, my little (Y/N). This’ll be such fun.”

 

 


End file.
